Super Smash Bros. Maximum/Knuckles the Echidna
Knuckles the Echidna is a red anthromorphic echidna who first appeared in Sonic the Hedgehog 3 and marks his playable debut in Super Smash Bros. Maximum. Moveset * Neutral Combo: Knuckles punches with his right hand, then with his left fist, and finishes with a fiery uppercut. * Side Tilt - Double Punch: Knuckles pushes both his fists forward at the same time to shove opponents back. * Up Tilt - Knuckles Upper: Knuckles does a large sweeping uppercut. * Down Tilt: Knuckles sweeps the opponent with a low punch. * Dash Attack: Knuckles punches while running. This leaves a red trail and creates a red energy field around him briefly. * Side Smash - Deep Impact: Knuckles charges up a punch while circling his fist. He then performs a punch which is so powerful that it creates a small explosion. * Up Smash - Tornado Claw: Knuckles jumps into the air while delivering a twisting uppercut with his left fist. * Down Smash - Megaton Hook: Knuckles swings around a full 360 degrees to deliver a hook punch. * Neutral Aerial: Knuckles spins horizontally with his fists in-front of him while leaving a fiery trail. * Forward Aerial - Knuckles Chop: Knuckles executes a downward chop that can serve as a meteor smash if sweet-spotted. * Back Aerial: Knuckles glides backwards briefly while standing upright. Using this momentum, he slams the opponent behind him with his body and back. * Up Aerial - Enrage: Knuckles swings both of his fists upwards to attack opponents above him. * Down Aerial - Meteor Punch: Knuckles swings his fists downwards to slam opponents into the ground. This serves as a meteor smash. * Grab: Knuckles grabs the opponent on their collar with one hand. * Pummel: Knuckles elbows the opponent with his idle arm. * Forward Throw - Fire Dunk: Knuckles jumps into the air and then throws the opponent forward like a volleyball as they're engulfed in flames. * Back Throw: As Knuckles curls his free arm around the opponent, he turns around and rolls them behind him as if they were a bowling ball. * Up Throw - Thunder Arrow: Knuckles throws the opponent into the air and then points at them, shooting a lightning bolt which strikes 3 times at them. * Down Throw: Knuckles slams the opponent into the ground. He then jumps above them and performs a Drill Claw on them, damaging them rapidly. Specials * Neutral Special - Dig/Drill Claw: Knuckles burrows into the ground and may reappear at a different place as determined by the control stick. He then emerges to deliver an uppercut to those directly above him. In the air, Knuckles instantly spirals directly downwards (fists pointing downwards) at an alarming rate, locking in, damaging, and descending with any opponents in the vortex. * Side Special - Spin Dash: Knuckles curls up into a spiky ball, then starts rolling at high speed. Very similar to Sonic's, but with no hop at the beginning. * Up Special - Spiral Upper: Knuckles spins with his fists pointed horizontal to the ground. This spiral traps opponent in while ascending with Knuckles. Each spin is damaging in short succession until he reaches the peak of his rise and finishes with an uppercut. * Down Special - Hammer Punch: Knuckles jumps up and punches the ground with an immense force, causing tremors; burying opponents close to him. Final Smash * Master Emerald Quake: Knuckles summons the Master Emerald and jumps up into the air. He then powerfully slams down on the ground with great force. When he hits the ground, two large shockwaves emerge from the sides of him. The punch also stuns anyone on the ground who isn't under him. Alternative Skins Cheers * "Knuck-kles! Knuck-kles! Knuck-kles!" Idle Animations Animations Entrance *Knuckles will glide on the stage. Taunts *Up - Knuckles pulls out a Master Emerald, and throws it up and grabs it repeatedly, then he puts it back. *Side - Knuckles pulls out his Game Gear, and plays a game, and after 7 seconds, he puts it back. *Down - Knuckles digs down, but then gets up. Victory Poses Trivia *Knuckles, along with Tails and Silver, previously made a cameo in both Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS in the Green Hill stage. Category:Super Smash Bros. Maximum Category:Sonic the Hedgehog